brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 4032
|Appearances= }} Part 4032 is a 2x4 round plate with axle hole. It is available in many colours. It is mainly used in System sets and has appeared in over 900 sets to date. Appearances White *20 in 10214 Tower Bridge (2010) *10 in 9649 Technology Resource Set (2003) *7 in 7469 Mission to Mars (2003) *6 in 1472 Holiday Home (1987) *6 in 6388 Holiday Home with Campervan (1987) *6 in 6988 Alpha Centauri Outpost (1991) *6 in 4537 Twin Tank Transport (1994) *5 in 10186 General Grievous (2008) *5 in 6933 Spectral Starguider (1991) *4 in 21004 Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum (2009) *4 in 1887 Rocket Detector (1992) *4 in 7679 Republic Fighter Tank (2008) *4 in 5893 Offroad Power (2011) *4 in 7467 International Space Station (2003) *4 in 1891 Bonus Value Pack (1992) *4 in 7994 LEGO City Harbor (2007) *4 in 40017 Easter Basket (2011) *4 in 10213 Shuttle Adventure (2010) *4 in 4579 Ice Ramp Racers (2001) *4 in 3826 Build-A-Bob (2006) *4 in 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe (2006) *3 in 8403 City House (2010) *3 in 7045 Hovercraft Hideout (2003) *3 in 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter (2002) *3 in 4924 Advent Calendar (2004) *3 in 7642 Garage (2009) *3 in 5976 River Expedition (1999) *3 in 4512 Cargo Train (2003) *3 in 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion (2006) *3 in 6856 Planetary Decoder (1996) *3 in 6780 Light & Sound XT - Starship (1987) *3 in 10196 Grand Carousel (2009) *3 in 65801 Trains Value Pack (2005) *3 in 7739 Coast Guard Patrol Boat and Tower (2008) *3 in 9355 DACTA Space Theme Set (1990) *2 in 6875 Hovercraft (1988) *2 in 2147 Dragon Fly (1997) *2 in 6339 Shuttle Launch Pad (1995) *2 in 6497 Twisted Time Train (1997) *2 in 8431 Crane Truck (2002) *2 in 1782 Discovery Station (1997) *2 in 8438 Pneumatic Crane Truck (2003) *2 in 9719 Robotics Invention System (1998) *2 in 6337 Fast Track Finish (1996) *2 in 8126 Desert Challenge (2009) *2 in 5172 Round Bricks, Rocket Noses and Tails (1991) *2 in 10029 Lunar Lander (2003) *2 in 3804 Robotics Invention System 2.0 (2001) *2 in 20016 Imperial Shuttle (2010) *2 in 9747 Robotics Invention System (1999) *2 in 6981 Aerial Intruder (1991) *2 in 6972 Polaris-I Space Lab (1987) *2 in 3800 Ultimate Builders Set (2001) *2 in 4090 Motion Madness (2003) *2 in 6399 Airport Shuttle (1991) *2 in 3677 Red Cargo Train (2011) *2 in 725 Basic Building Set (1990) *2 in 9794 Team Challenge Set (2003) *2 in 6846 Tri-Star Voyager (1984) *2 in 8460 Pneumatic Crane Truck (1995) *2 in 9735 Robotics Discovery Set (1999) *2 in 6958 Android Base (1996) *2 in 7894 Airport (2006) *2 in 8161 Grand Prix Race (2008) *2 in 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper (2008) *2 in 7994 LEGO City Harbor (2007) *2 in 7577 Winter Wonder Palace (2006) *2 in 7992 Container Stacker (2007) *2 in 6990 Monorail Transport System (1987) *2 in 3178 Seaplane (2010) *2 in 10215 Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter (2010) *1 in 2140 Roadside Recovery and Tow Truck (1995) *1 in 8135 Bridge Chase (2007) *1 in 8062 Briefcase Set (1994) *1 in 6617 Tough Truck Rally (2000) *1 in 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina (1994) *1 in 6487 Mountain Rescue (1997) *1 in 8943 Axalara T9 (2008) *1 in 6830 Space Patroller (1988) *1 in 8839 Supply Ship (1992) *1 in 1353 Car Stunt Studio (2001) *1 in 7071 Treasure Island (2004) *1 in 6551 Checkered Flag 500 (1992) *1 in 4746 Mobile Command Center (2004) *1 in 3422 Shoot-N-Save (2002) *1 in 5826 The Queen's Room (2000) *1 in 4056 Color Light (2001) *1 in 8868 Air Tech Claw Rig (1992) *1 in 4996 Beach House (2008) *1 in 7687 City Advent Calendar (2009) *1 in 5812 King (1999) *1 in 7600 Belville Advent Calendar (2007) *1 in 6410 Cabana Beach (1994) *1 in 10027 Train Engine Shed (2003) *1 in 7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base (2007) *1 in 2928 Airline Promotional Set (2006) *1 in 6539 Victory Cup Racers (1993) *1 in 4916 Mini Animals (2007) *1 in 7686 Helicopter Transporter (2009) *1 in 6444 Outback Airstrip (1997) *1 in 8118 Hybrid Rescue Tank (2008) *1 in 7904 City Advent Calendar (2006) *1 in 4057 Spot Light (2001) *1 in 8857 Street Chopper (1993) *1 in 7643 Air Show Plane (2009) *1 in 6568 Drag Race Rally (1998) *1 in 8230 Coastal Cop Buggy / Miami Police Patrol (1996) *1 in 7907 City Advent Calendar (2007) *1 in 9616 Wheels and Axles Set (1995) *1 in 10173 Holiday Train (2006) Blue *1 in 5614 The Good Wizard (2008) External Links Category:Parts introduced in 1980 Category:Parts